A brewing company located in the State of Texas, in its advertising campaigns, has made a great play on the armadillo as having a great liking for the product of the brewing company. The armadillo is displayed in advertising, particularly on television, as having stolen and consumed enormous quantities of beer. This advertising has caught the fancy of a considerable number of the general population and armadillos are referred to frequently in conversation. Therefore, the armadillo toy disclosed and claimed herein is for the purpose of providing a toy for children and a conversation piece for adults which may be obtained and used by the population in general.